Un geste de trop ?
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Duo fait les courses, mais c'est sur le chemin du retour qu'il prend des risques.  Un geste malheureux peut avoir des conséquences, il faut faire attention sur la route.  Pas de chance pour lui l'autre conducteur est du genre rancunier.


_Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter un peu._

_Personnages : Duo et Heero._

_Commentaire : Parfois il suffit de faire ses courses et de rentrer chez soi pour avoir de l'inspiration.  
>Merci à la petite dame du supermarché, j'espère qu'elle pourra voir son second petit fils avant la fin du monde.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Un geste de trop ?<strong>

_Un jour de février 2012_

Duo Maxwell était du genre optimiste, mais parfois il y avait des moments où il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes sur l'humanité.

Il avait beau être un séduisant jeune homme de vingt cinq ans aux yeux d'une rare couleur violette doté d'une longue chevelure châtain qu'il nattait pour plus de confort, d'une taille respectable et sans être un grand sportif il était tout de même en bonne forme.

Parfois cela l'aidait, mais pas toujours.

Et ce jour là ça n'allait pas lui servir visiblement.

Avec la crise il avait appris à sauter sur le moindre petit boulot et à gérer avec un budget serré.

Mais il avait tout de même trois bouches à nourrir, la sienne et celles de ses deux chats, quatre s'il comptait sa précieuse voiture, très utile pour bosser, mais qui ne roulait pas à l'air du temps.

Il était devenu expert dans l'art d'accommoder les restes, adepte du « tant que ça ne m'expédie ni dans la salle de bains ni chez le médecin, c'est que c'est encore mangeable », adepte des bons plans du net, spécialiste du décryptage d'étiquettes et lecteur assidu de catalogues de magasins.

Il dépensait peu mais il n'hésitait que rarement à sauter sur les bonnes occasions.

Et ce jour là des catalogues lui avaient fait des promesses alléchantes, il avait donc pris sa voiture et foncé vers les magasins.

Le premier avait tenu ses promesses, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et dépensé ce qu'il avait prévu.

Le sourire aux lèvres il s'était dirigé vers le second magasin, avait fait un arrêt pour voir les livres et sauté sur le dernier volume d'un de ses auteurs favoris puis avait continué vers les rayons qu'il visait vraiment.

Il avait hésité un moment, devait il prendre des croquettes de la marque habituelle, mais normales en promotion ou celles pour chats stérilisés plus chères.

Après une hésitation il avait opté pour celles en promotion, vu l'activité intense de ses deux fauves ils n'allaient pas grossir des masses.

Un arrêt au rayon poissonnerie avait suivi.

Il n'y avait qu'une vieille dame près de l'étal, il s'imagina naïvement qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps.

Il se trompait.

La vendeuse de la poissonnerie était bien présente physiquement, mais elle n'avait visiblement pas décidé qu'elle était là pour servir les clients.

La vieille dame se tourna vers lui.

Il s'attendit à des critiques, les vieilles personnes avaient tendance soit à le prendre pour une fille, et dans ce cas là tout allait bien, soit comprenaient très bien qu'il était un homme aux cheveux longs et ne se privaient pas, le plus souvent, de le juger ouvertement.

Il lui avait souri, dans l'espoir de lui plaire et cela avait visiblement fonctionné, la vieille dame lui avait rendu son sourire.

Ils avaient commencé à discuter pour passer le temps.

- Elle n'a pas l'air pressée. Avait lancé Duo d'un ton amusé en regardant la vendeuse. Elle n'a pas du nous voir.

- Pensez vous, avait répondu la vieille dame, elle sait parfaitement que nous sommes là, elle vient de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Et oui, le temps où le client était roi est bel et bien révolu. Avait plaisanté Duo.

- A qui le dites-vous ! Plus personne n'en a plus rien à faire de rien. J'ai travaillé trente ans dans la vente, je vendais des chaussures, et les petites dames que je servais n'attendaient pas elles ! Mais maintenant les gens s'en moquent du client, de toute façon c'est bientôt la fin du monde, pourquoi s'en faire pour l'avenir ?

La dernière phrase avait amusé Duo.

La fin du monde…

Il avait regardé la vieille dame aux cheveux blancs.

Se demandant si elle y croyait vraiment.

- Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas la première fin du monde, ça devrait aller. Avait il dit au bout d'une seconde d'hésitation.

La vieille dame était déjà partie sur un autre sujet.

- De toute façon je vais bientôt être grand-mère pour la seconde fois.

- Félicitations…

- Bah, de toute façon je ne vais pas le voir. Déjà que le premier je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 2007. Ils habitent pas loin de chez moi, mais ils veulent partir en Corse, je ne suis pas près de les voir les petits.

- …

- Et oui ils vivent leurs vies, je vis la mienne. Avait conclu la vieille dame.

La vendeuse était arrivée à ce moment, au grand soulagement de Duo qui ne savait plus trop que dire.

La vieille dame et lui commandèrent la même chose, quatre cent grammes des crevettes les moins chères, la vendeuse leur pesa la même quantité, trois cent soixante dix grammes exactement et leur demanda avec un grand sourire si cela leur convenait.

Duo lui adressa un sourire tout aussi éclatant et faux.

- C'est parfait. _C'est même idéal, merci de nous faire faire des économies, j'ai presqu'envie d'aller dire merci à vos patrons d'avoir embauché quelqu'un qui ne veut pas qu'on dépense trop._

Mais il ne le fit pas, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, rentrer chez lui.

Il passa les caisses sans encombres ni rencontre et regagna sa voiture.

Il n'avait pas atteint la sortie de la ville, qu'en pleine zone industrielle il distingua dans une ligne droite, un camion et une fourgonnette arrêtés l'un à côté de l'autre, occupant toute la largeur de la route.

Les chauffeurs discutaient, sans se soucier le moins du monde des voitures qu'ils bloquaient.

Duo serra les dents et les mains sur le volant, réprimant une forte envie de se joindre à la conversation à coups de klaxon.

Les routiers étaient peut être sympas, mais il n'en était pas vraiment convaincu et ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Surtout qu'il ne voyait ni l'un ni l'autre, des reflets cachaient le conducteur du camion à sa vue et il ne pouvait voir celui de la fourgonnette.

Par contre, lorsqu'au bout de plusieurs minutes de parlotte les deux conducteurs indélicats se décidèrent à repartir il ne put réprimer un mouvement d'humeur et leva un doigt en croisant le camion.

Les yeux bleus du conducteur ne manquèrent pas de le voir et se froncèrent, mais il avait encore des livraisons à faire et bien qu'il ait eu la tentation de se lancer à la poursuite du malotru qui avait osé lui faire un tel geste, il n'en avait pas le temps.

Il se contenta de mémoriser le numéro d'immatriculation du véhicule et poursuivit sa route.

Il était souvent dans la région, il croiserait sans nul doute celui qui s'était permis cette liberté.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui dans son véhicule personnel il vit sur un parking une petite voiture qui lui disait quelque chose.

Il se gara et vérifia.

Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage.

Il s'adossa au véhicule et attendit.

Duo était sur le point de baisser ses volets roulants lorsqu'il découvrit l'homme appuyé à sa voiture.

Un peu surpris il décida d'aller voir de plus près.

Mieux valait être prudent, on ne savait jamais, il avait déjà eu la désagréable surprise de se faire siphonner son essence, il ne voulait pas revivre cela.

Lorsqu'il fut plus proche de l'homme il marqua un temps d'arrêt, l'homme aux cheveux bruns en désordre et à la tenue près du corps était tout simplement sublime.

Un véritable rêve éveillé pour l'homosexuel qu'il était.

L'autre homme le regarda avancer vers lui sans en croire ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le conducteur mal élevé, celui qu'il découvrait lui coupait presque le souffle.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, à se dévorer du regard.

Duo fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

Un type aussi beau ne pouvait pas être homosexuel, c'était impossible.

- Euh, il y a un problème avec ma voiture ?

Il vit son vis-à-vis battre des paupières, comme s'il l'avait sorti d'un songe éveillé.

La réponse le laissa sans voix.

- Non, avec vous.

- Hein ?

- Vous m'avez traité d'enculé. Je n'aime pas trop cela.

- Moi je vous ai traité d'enculé ?

- Oui.

- Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne. Je ne vous ai jamais vu.

- Non, il n'y a pas d'erreur, je vous ai parfaitement vu me faire un doigt d'honneur.

Duo se figea.

_Oh merde…_

Il sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine.

C'était net, les routiers n'étaient pas sympas. Ils étaient même rancuniers et lui était en mauvaise posture.

Il attendit la suite.

Regarda le splendide, et musclé, routier s'avancer vers lui comme un prédateur décidé à lui faire sa fête.

Son père lui avait dit pourtant, il fallait être prudent sur la route. Ne pas faire de gestes inconsidérés.

_Promis papa, si je survis je ne le ferai plus jamais._

L'homme enroula son bras autour de ses épaules.

Duo les raidit instinctivement.

Il sentit le souffle de l'homme sur son oreille, puis sa voix y murmurer.

- Mon nom est Heero Yuy, et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être le dominé.

_Fin_


End file.
